Notes with the Cullens
by iwishiwasblairwaldorf
Summary: What do the Cullens get up to when they get bored? Especially with pen and paper.... All Vamp.. No Nessie or Jacob.. R&R.. just having fun and being an idiot
1. Chapter 1 You ruined it

**Well, this is another story. Cullen's writing notes…. Yeah my friends and I got bored on a rainy day at school….**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies….**

**Alice** Jasper_Rosalie_** Carlisle**Edward_Bella__** Emmett **__**Esme**_

At home in the Living Room…

_Hey bitch. Did someone kick you in the gut coz your face looks like ass._

**UGLY!!! I swear to god I think Jackson Rathbone is a sad excuse for my Jazzy.**

_Oh god.. What now? Did he turn emo again?? _

**Pfft. No! Jasper bought us a queen sized coffin… It's safe to say! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! Oh and Carlisle wants a bunny…**

BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY!

_WTF!?! A COFFIN!!! Ok that's going TOOOOO far on the vampire scale there! AND CARLISLE WANTS A DEVIL SPAWN!!?!!  
_

_**Rosie baby, it's just a bunny, its not going to kill you.**_

**Well… I think it's not a devil spawn, its cute and fluffy and it's almost as good as Esme is in bed.**

*walks in and snatches note* WHOA! OKAY did not need to read that!

**OMG! YAY!**

_OMG WHAT!?! _

**JAZZY IS LETTING ME GIVE HIM A MAKEOVER**

_EVACUATE THE BUILDING THE EVIL SOUL TAKER IS BACK *runs away screaming*_

**Then we can go at it like dogs!**

_OMG! Nope, no way, can't happen, you all know that me and emmybear are KING AND QUEEN SHAG!!!_

**LOL! The good ol' SHAG!**

Did someone say…SHAG? Oh I can feel the sexual tension building up! SO MUCH LUST! * looks down……erection* oh fuck…Alice? a little help, please? Anyone up for an orgy?

**I AM SO THERE!!!! It's I.N.S.A.N.E**

_***sings* Insane in the Membrane, Insane in the Brain!**_

**Emmett! You just totally ruined the mood.**

Yeah man so not cool *erection goes down* DAMN DEPRESSION!

Stupid emo.

AM NOT

_OMC you guys are all freaking LOSERS!!! *turns on heel and runs straight into a wall* _

**Speak for yourself blondie. *laughs uncontrollably***

_Ok People__ wait scratch that Ok Vampires! That's better. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING NOTES! Isn't it easier if we talked? _

_**No Teapot cozy.. it's not writing notes are fun, unlike you.**_

_Teapot cozy? WHOA step back snoopy coz that didn't hurt._

_**Bite Me**_

_*gets up and walks over to Emmett* My Pleasure._

_***runs***_

**I know somewhere I can bite you…and no one else would see…**

_**Oh-em-gee I am like soo totally out of here guys, *walks out***_

_Emmy baby you haven't left yet.. otherwise you would be with jasper and Edward_

_**Oh.**_

First Chapter done..

Well me and my friends are idiots

That was me and steph fun shit

Lol

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 Sex Kitten

**Well, this is another story. Cullen's writing notes…. Yeah my friends and I got bored on a rainy day at school….**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies….**

**Alice** Jasper_Rosalie_** Carlisle**Edward_Bella__** Emmett **__**Esme**_

_OUCH! Eddy Teddy gave me another papercut!_

Did someone say….*say mischeviously knowing that means blood* papercut?

_*sighs and shakes head at jasper's stupidity* Jazz I'm a vampirish imp as alice calls me.. I don't have blood anymore… Jazz have you been watching Underworld again?_

*blushes*… umm… possibly…The likely outcome of sticking to the syllabus means that I watch Underworld 3 out of 5 times

_**SHUTUP EMO NERD!**_

**My husband is SUCH a DORK!**

Also I have a man crush on Lucian …

_**I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!**_

**WWHHAAATT!!!! **

I mean….I love Mary Alice. 

**Jasper? Seriously? Lucian? Oh come on Victor is SO much more evil! **

Yes… I know BUT! Lucian is shirtless… and YOUNG!

_And Jasper has his point where?_

_**Where the hell did you come from Rosie?**_

_Your pants._

_***yells from upstairs* Carlisle!?! Come back to bed..**_

**Yes dear… coming**

_Well don't you sound excited…_

***says in heavy sarcasm* Completely… we haven't stopped for a weeks, we've been going at it like there's no tomorrow.**

_*looks at nails* umm…ew…young persons ears here *points to ears*… and that was too awkward._

_***growls* Carlisle I heard that!**_

**Oh…Well… GO BACK TO BED MY SEXY LITTLKE SEX KITTEN**

Everyone except for Carlisle and Esme… **EW CARLISLE!**

_***laughs***_

Okay so its like 12:15am and I cant sleep. Anywho

That was another random piece of work…

Hahaha till next time.

REVIEW!


End file.
